1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an impact-absorbing bumper mount having two telescoping tubes, in particular for motor vehicles, and a method for making the bumper mount. Such a bumper mount can generally be configured to decelerate a vehicle by means of damping forces when the vehicle strikes another obstacle. This is essentially accomplished by means of a work piston which is guided in a sealed manner in one of the tubes.
2. Background Information
One type of impact-absorbing bumper mount of this type is known from German Patent No. 34 19 165, which German Patent has a corresponding equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,872. In this particular mount, two telescoping tubes are used, and the work piston is located inside the movable tubes. The work piston is already designed as a tubular component, which not only simplifies the fabrication process, but also saves a significant amount of weight, without adversely affecting strength. The damping forces which occur when the vehicle strikes an obstacle can be achieved by means of a gas cushion, hydraulic forces or a combination of the two. Such an impact-absorbing bumper mount must generally also be appropriately coated to achieve sufficient protection against corrosion, to thereby extend the life of the bumper mount, and insure that the parts do not adhere together.